charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Malice in Wonderland
Malice in Wonderland is the 2nd episode of the eighth season and the 158th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Two demons lure teenagers and drive them crazy through illusions based on Alice in Wonderland, because they believe the Charmed Ones are still alive and will come to rescue the teenagers. Billie, the chick in black, is Paige's new charge. She found out about the demons as well and her doings force the Charmed Ones to use their magic to save her. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 8x2Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x2Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x2Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x2Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 8x2Dex.png|Dex Lawson 8x2Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x2PaulHaas.png|Paul Haas 8x2BlackHeart.png|Black Heart 8x2Alastair.png|Alastair 8x2Alicia.png|Alicia 8x2Alexis.png|Alexis 8x02TrainingInstructor.png|Training Instructor 8x02JulieBennett.png|Julie Bennett 8x02JoLouisBennett.png|Jo Bennett (with Louis Bennett) 8x02JennyLouisBennett.png|Jenny Bennett and Louis Bennett 8x02RecruitmentOfficer.png|Recruitment Officer 8x02Bud.png|Bud 8x02Taylor.png|Taylor 8x02OfficerMaron.png|Officer Maron 8x02Manicurist.png|Manicurist 8x02Businessman.png|Businessman Magical Notes 'Potions' *Phoebe made vanquishing potions for Black Heart and Paul Haas. 8x02Potion1.png|Phoebe filling a vial with the potion. 8x02Potion2.png|Paul Haas is hit with the potions. 8x02Potion3.png|Paul Haas is vanquished. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis:' Used by Paul Haas to open the doors at Magic School and to fling Billie in the sewer and by Billie to recover her athame in the alley. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Paul Haas to destroy several things at Magic School, to show that demonic powers can now be used inside the institution. He also formed one to attack the Charmed Ones, but they vanquished him before he could throw it. *'Shredding:' Type of Teleportation used by Black Heart. *'Shapeshifting: '''Used by Black Heart to shapeshift into a little white rabbit and to turn back in herself. *'Energy Bolts:' Used by Black Heart to attack Billie. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige on Billie's chair. *'Illusions:' Used by Black Heart to create illusions to drive the teenagers crazy. 8x02P1.png|Paul Haas telekinetically opens the doors of the Magic School library. 8x02P2.png|Paul Haas creates an Energy Ball. 8x02P3.png|Paul Haas throws another Energy Ball. 8x02P4.png|Paul Haas throws another Energy Ball. 8x02P5.png|Black Heart shredding out. 8x02P6.png|Black Heart shapeshifts back into her human form. 8x02P7.png|Black Heart throws an Energy Bolt at Billie. 8x02P8.png|Black Heart throws another Energy Bolt at Billie. 8x02P9.png|Black Heart throws another Energy Bolt at Billie. 8x02P10.png|Billie dodges another Energy Bolt. 8x02P11.png|Black Heart throws another Energy Bolt. 8x02P12.png|Paige orbing in. 8x02P13.png|Black Heart shredding out. 8x02P14.png|Paige orbing out. 8x02P15.png|Paige orbing in. 8x02P16.png|Billie telekinetically calls for her athame. 8x02P17.png|Paige orbs a chair against Billie's legs. 8x02P18.png|Paige orbing out. 8x02P19.png|Billie is flung by Paul Haas. 8x02P20.png|Black Heart creates Illusions based on Alice in Wonderland to freak out Billie. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige used it to scry for Billie with Billie's wig. Billie also scried for Black Heart. *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x02ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal. 8x02BoS.png|The Book of Shadows. Beings Magical Beings *'Paul Haas and Black Heart - two demons who believe the Charmed Ones are still alive and try to lure them out by luring teenagers and drive them crazy with Alice in Wonderland-based illusions. Mortals *'''Allison, Alisha, Alex, Alastair, Alexis and Alice - '''lured to the 'Rabbit Hole' by Black Heart. She created Alice in Wonderland-based illusions to drive them crazy. Their minds were probably restored after the vanquishing of Haas and Black Heart. *Dex Lawson' - an artist. He always met Phoebe (and her alias) in the elevator at the Bay Mirror. After they talked, Dex advised Elise to hire Julie (Phoebe's alias) for the advice column. *'Training Instructor' - He gave an introduction to those who wanted to become cops, including Paige. However, she ran off because she felt her new charge was in trouble. She later went out with the instructor. *'Recruitment Officer' - When Paige was informing on becoming a cop, this officer said he tought she couldn't handle it. She then flipped him over with a self-defense move, which convinced him to let her try. *'Officer Maron' - She was writing a ticket for Paige for ignoring a stop sign. She was having a conversation with Paige, when she got word of another missing teenager found. She then decided to spare Paige the ticket. After the conversation, Paige decided to become a cop herself. *'Bud' - An electrician who came to P3. *'Taylor '- One of Billie's friends. She talked to Billie about the missing teens. *'Manicurist' - She told Piper that cellphones weren't allowed in the spa. Piper also overheard her talking to her customer about the missing teenagers. Notes and Trivia * We learn that Phoebe is a fan of ''"Sex and the City" series. This serves as the source of many references, as well as Phoebe narrating every scene in this episode in the style of SatC character Carrie Bradshaw. * Coincidentally, Jason Lewis appeared several times in "Sex and the City" as Smith, one of Samantha's boyfriends. * The closing sequence shows Phoebe writing and reading her column, describing the impact of "signs" on Paige's, Piper's, and her life, which in her case, brought her "back to where you started from", in the exact same way Carrie Bradshaw ends the finale episode of Sex and the City, where she describe the impact of relationships on her friends and on her, and where she ends up also "where she started". * The recruitment officer that Paige dates in the end is the same actor (Michael McLafferty) who played Prue's boyfriend Alan Stanton in the episode She's a Man, Baby, a Man!" * The sisters find out who the girl with the black hair is. * Paige displayed amazing fighting skills, when she beat Billie at a hand to hand combat. * This marks the second time that "Sex and the CIty" was mentioned. The first time was in the episode "My Three Witches". References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. *The title is a reference to the story of Lewis Caroll and/or the Disney animated film, "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). *Phoebe narrates every scene just like Carrie Bradshaw does in Sex and the City. She also makes a lot of references to the show. *The demons' plan has a lot of references to Alice in Wonderland. All the victims had Alice-like names, like Alicia, Alastair,... , Black Heart lures them to 'the Rabbit Hole', she says they are very late like the rabbit does in Alice in Wonderland, ... . *The Manicurist makes a reference to Agatha Christie's novel, the ABC Murders. Glitches * After the family meeting, Paige goes upstairs and her true reflection can be seen. *In one scene Phoebe is holding "Sex & the City: The Complete Series" but the complete series DVD set hadn't been released yet. *When Billie fell, her sunglasses disappeared. * While Piper is talking to Leo about how her life flew by she makes several errors. She said she was fresh from college, trying to become a chef, and single, and then everything came crashing down because she got her powers. However, Piper was engaged to Jeremy at the time and had worked as an accountant after college. * In the opening scene in the bathroom, Phoebe's reflection in the mirror does not match her position. International Titles *'French:' Traquées *'Slovak:' Alica v ríši znamení (Alice in Signsland) *'Russian': Alisa v Strane Zlobnykh Chudes (Alice in Angry Wonderland) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Malicia en el Pais de las Maravillas *'German:' Halliwells im Wunderland (Halliwells in Wonderland) *'Czech:' Znamení (Sign) *'Serbian:' Malice u zemlji Čuda Photo Gallery Episode Stills 802-03.jpg 802-02.jpg 802-01.jpg 802x04.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 8